


Season 8

by carryonmywaywardsonofabitch



Series: Dean's letters throughout the years [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Letter, Light Angst, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch/pseuds/carryonmywaywardsonofabitch
Relationships: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester
Series: Dean's letters throughout the years [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857904
Kudos: 1





	Season 8

Dear Benny,

My honorary brother. You were my brother in everything but blood. I never would have made it out of purgatory, hell, even survive purgatory without you. You stood by my side, unwavering for a year, while I ran nonstop, guns blazing, looking for a wayward angel. Thank you for getting Sammy out.

Dean Winchester, writing a letter you’ll never see


End file.
